bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shunsui Kyōraku
Trivia Did anyone ever notice he greatly resembles Jiraiya from Naruto? They have both been described as flamboyant, they are both one of the oldest characters in the series.They also have the same height and weight,the both have written romance novels,and chase after women in thier free time.Itachisharkak 04:54, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm...True,can you post that as Trivia?gohanRULEZ 02:31, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Wait, when did Kyōraku write a novel? Renji Abarai 04:12, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :: He looks nothing like jiraiya. Nothing. Only a few of the woman chasing and stuff. In a fight he'd own Jiraiya. Royally. Okay, when I said he resembles Jiriya, I did NOT mean in terms of looks. Kyoraku did in fact write a romance novel, I think it's Sun colored rose or something (Check under his personlity section). Also, they are both regarded as three of the strongest characters in the series. And yes, Shunsui would own Jirayia, Royally at that two.Itachisharkak 22:07, 25 May 2009 (UTC) In general we try to stay away from any references to other series on the site, there are far to many similarities in literature, anime, and manga in general, especially if you look for them, but if they are not actual stated facts they can't be listed on the trivia section or anywhere else on the profile. The site is for bleach not to represent for any other series, as its more of a opinion then anything else. Salubri 22:18, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :RESOLVED Zanpakuto Release Command Since it's been revealed that Kyoraku and Ukitake can release their zanpakutō by simply stating its name, I added it to the trivia for both characters under them having the longest zanpakutō releases. I have also put it under Master Swordsmanship, since I would think he's trained so long being able to release with just the name would fall under said swordsmanship. Revan46 00:13, 20 June 2009 (UTC) or it could be that since both of them have a bankai they can skip the incantation like renji when he fought byakuya First it needs to be known that this is not trivia. It was removed because if anyone read the zanpakuto page it would be known that anyone with bankai can skip their incantation.Salubri 15:43, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry guys...it was a late night as you can see and I completely forgot about that...sorry everyone. Revan46 00:47, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :RESOLVED "My Kittens Are So Shy" Some of the Bootleg's translations are implying that Kyōraku published an autobiography under that name, while others cite it as a dialogue line. Can someone take a look at the raw page and figure if we should include it in the "Personality" section? The Seaweed Ambassador 00:15, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Takaoni The translation of his "Takaoni" technique says that it means "Mountain Demon", but the character for "mountain" doesn't seem to be there. It's a different one that I haven't seen. Can someone explain this to me? LapisScarab 21:28, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Bushō Koma "Bushō Koma (Lazy Spinning Top) - (...) In this case a spinning top game." I just have to ask: what is a spinning top game? Geohound 11:37, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I am not entirely sure how to answer this. Mostly because I don't know what you are asking exactly. Do you want to know what a spinning top is or do you want to know how you can play a game with a spinning top? I'll just answer both. A spinning top is a toy that spins on an axis (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Top). You can play various different games with them, the one I remember off the top of my head involves trying to knock your opponents spinning top off the playing surface with your own. Hitsugaya was the local undefeated spinning top champion of West Rukongai and in episode 206 you can see Urahara Kisuke playing spinning tops in the sequence where Soifon follows him around to try and gather evidence of his goofing off. Busho Koma is apparently the string that you use to get the top spinning and apparently is a term that also applies to people who do not acted unless pushed to do so. This busho koma bit of the information is second hand, I heard it from someone else, so I am not 100% on it. Anyway, I hope this helps. Tinni 12:08, September 27, 2009 (UTC) : Thnaks alot! Geohound 21:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Power Insert formula here The whole thing about yamamoto saying shunsui power is do to team work isn't correct, just because it says it on onemanga dosn't make it true, especially sense it's translted by fans, the english release by VIZ dosn't say it's do to there team work but there indivigual strength, and say what you about VIZ but the fact is it's a preofessional translation nd not done by fans--Croc117 05:34, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ...and the thing simply mentioning that Shunsui is one of the most powerful swordsmen in Soul Society has already been mentioned. Better to say something else than the same thing twice. Gold3263301 07:24, November 25, 2009 (UTC) thats not the point, the point is that the wrong translation isbeing used, and somthin els shouldn't be said if it's wrong--Croc117 08:45, November 25, 2009 (UTC) All manga translations aren't perfect since they are made by imperfect beings. So we can't really say which is right or wrong, since most of us are neither Japanese nor well-versed in the language. In fact, every translation could be wrong (probably not, but could be). But that is how one translation sees it as, and they probably won't change their ways of translating the dialogue. Gold3263301 08:56, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Viz does not do a word for word translation. They do an adaptive translation. By that I mean that they translate the story as a whole and therefore take a LOT more liberties with how they translate dialogue then many fansubbers. The fact that they are "professionals" don't really come into it. While you would expect them to have a deeper knowledge of Japanese language, they are also doing their translation for a target audience/market. They will do what they feel will get the story across best to that audience. As such, they have been known to omit and/or completely alter certain dialogue. So really, unless you are saying that Yamamotto didn't say Ukitake and Kyoraku complement each other in the original Japanese version, there isn't really much to talk about. Because at this point this has boiled down to a discussion about who is better Viz or Manga-rain (all the fansubs of that particular chapter is done by Manga-rain). Manga-rain does have a very high reputation as translators and from what I understand boast translators with indepth knowledge of Japanese (they might even be Japanese, I am not sure). There is no reason to think they are somehow inferior to Viz translators. Tinni 16:42, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Just wanted to add that if the issue here is mainly that Bleach Wiki does not place enough weight on Viz translations then perhaps the best place to discuss this is forum topic Forum:Attitude_toward_official_sources_on_this_wiki devoted to this issue. Tinni 17:08, November 25, 2009 (UTC) but it dosn't make any sense, how do there powers compliment each other, they haveto completly different abiltys, that and why would VIZ change that piece of dialogue, it would of chaged the story at all or confused any readers--Croc117 20:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC) It may not make sense until we actually see them fighting together and actually actively working with each other, which we have not so far. And as Tinni said, there is an entire thread dedicated to it. Take it up there, as this talk page is not the place for it. --Yyp 20:56, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Besides the fact that the chapter was out before it was published by Viz your looking at the information as if you have a full grasp of their zanpakuto abilities when no one can claim too. we aren't fully aware of what shunsui or Ukitake's zanpakutos is entirely capable of as well as the point that users on this site dont trust nor normally use viz in translations. Now seeing as your someone who apparently buys those books i understand your issue but its not unless you can say for a fact what the full capabilities are of each character there is no point in stating that what at least two translations sights say are false. Primary example is Kubo's first language is japanese and the arrancar charactes have spanish names, rank and releases yet they are not always correct spanish but thats what they are put down as by kubo. Another point is we have had users with a understanding of japanese and while majority of the context that would make it japanese (use of honorifics and the like are taken out) there was never a question of the meaning of the words. Viz translations are grossly americanized to the point that you can scarcely call the dialogue what would be used in japan but more of on the conversation you could have on the street in america (no honorifics, no respect of rank, no deep intellectual conversations or substance to the words) They're two different cultures and Viz edits most of that out to appeal to americans. The fact that the two are best friends and are constantly with each other are enough to attribute the likelihood that they are complimenting each other. by being different one picks up where the other lacks and so forth as shown in the manga (they where fighting alonside each other) they dont have to have identical powers to be complimentary. Your issue seems to be a form of a opinion as to what that means based on your experience with reading viz. The fact is if the site was to go by viz we wouldn't be up to where we are in the manga or the anime. Salubri 21:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) no i don't know the full xtent of there power but from what we've seen there completly unrelated , one redirects attacks the other makes games real, how do those complemnt each other? and if we go by what your saying we can't have there team work in here either because we haven't seen it, so it's just as speculative--Croc117 23:19, November 25, 2009 (UTC) we did see them work together against Starrk, but your obviously determined to believe what you want so the conversation has become pointless as you haven't listened remotely to anyones point. but suffice to say Viz is not the primary source used here because its just as ambiguous if not more so then what your saying of other translations. Being so called professionals is a matter of a opinion just because they are the media company that publishes the books just as your questioning of whether they are complimenting each other is a matter of a opinion. as stated at least two translation sights state this is the correct translation, Im sorry that you dont agree. Salubri 00:05, November 26, 2009 (UTC) don't assume to know what i'm thinking, there corroperatin against starrk is almost none, Ukitake saved shunsui an that was pretty much it, how much team work was seen before the fight was interupted, and those two sources, they look exactly the same, there proably the same translation because there translated by the same person or persons, so thy sould only be counted as one not two--Croc117 00:52, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Alright, this discussion is at an end since it has now denigrated into "interpretation". Manga-Rain said Yama-jii said Ukitake and Kyoraku complement each other. Viz says Yama-jii said "And When it came to battle, you were both transcendent". In terms of word for word translation, I would bet Manga-Rain stuck to the original Japanese more. I buy Viz volumes myself and so I know that Viz does do an adaptive translation and often do change dialogues substantially, not just minor things like putting "blast" instead of "damn" or eliminate things like "nii-sama" or suffixes. Bleach wiki tries to stick to what Kubo said in the original Japanese as much as possible. So unless someone with knowledge of Japanese comes in and says Manga-Rain got it wrong, we aren't changing that line. :Now whether what Manga-Rain said makes sense or not is another matter completely. Kyoraku and Ukitake fight together a lot. So their powers don't exactly get in each others way (as would happen say if Yama-jii fought together with Hitsugaya). So at this point whether Kyoraku and Ukitake do work well together is open to interpretation. A lot of things are open for interpretation and the wiki usually solves that by putting things down exactly as written. That's what has been done, only the "exactly as written" part came from Manga-Rain. So again, unless someone with knowledge of Japanese comes and says that "after reading the Japanese Raw I think Manga-Rain got it wrong". There is nothing more to say. It's not a matter of not trusting Viz translations but being aware that Viz translates to make their manga more accessible to the American audience and therefore adapts the story as they are translating. Not just do a straight translation. Tinni 02:06, November 26, 2009 (UTC) after looking around, i found 3 translations of the line in mention, the first being VIZ the second is Manag- rain and the third is i believe is Bleach7, the last one supports the VIZ translation, while there not saying the same thing word for word there making the same point, niether say anything about team work--Croc117 05:30, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :I just went to Bleach7.com and download the chapter 155 that they had for download as well as check the link they provide for online reading. Both are from Manga-Rain. So I really don't know what you are referring to. I think you are referring to Manga7.com, whose scanlation is available in BleachExile only http://manga.bleachexile.com/bleach-chapter-155-page-11.html. I know nothing of the quality of Manga7's translation, so I can't comment one way or the other on their translation. They do appear to be forerunners of Maximum 7 but Maximum 7 translation are not free of criticism. I have provided the link, I will let others, including the admins decide if that is enough to remove that line. Tinni 06:21, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Alright, to resolve this once and for all. I asked Sheetz from FLOL http://ichixhime.actifforum.com/ what Yama-jii is saying. I linked him the raw of that page http://users.tpg.com.au/adslk7u3//BLEACH_010.jpg and this is what Sheetz said, Yamamoto says, "And at one time, as far as fighting is concerned, that strength surpassed the rest. Amongst your peers and your predecessors there were none to rival you." Just going by how it's written it's kind of ambiguous in that what Yamamoto says could refer to either their individual strengths or their combined strengths. Logically, however, we have to assume that Yamamoto himself has always been stronger than either of them individually, so he was likely speaking of their combined strength. I also asked Maaru from FLOL on her take on what Yama-jii said but I haven't heard back from her yet. So at this point I have pretty much gathered all the information I can gather to make a definitive decision. Now it's really upto the admins and other users to settle this debate. Tinni 09:11, November 26, 2009 (UTC) After reading the version on BleachExile, I have little faith in that scan group. Some things said there just don't make any sense. So I would not be taking what they say about the two captains' power as the correct version. --Yyp 10:47, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Alright Maaru got back to me. This is what she said, Ok, first things first: Manga-rain translated from Chinese instead of the Japanese raws, so I don't really trust them as much as the other translators (they translated Zangetsu as "Kitsuki", for example), because something is inevitable lost along the way the more times you translate something into another language. I looked at the panel you were concerned with, the main problem was what Yama-jii said, right? Now, the weird part is that, Kubo uses an obscure kanji at one point (that all my dictionaries didn't even have entries for it), so I'm still confused. However, it did mean somewhere along the lines of "Overpowering to the point that everyone else looked like trash in comparison", and not a thing about complementary powers. So, in this case, the Manga_7 translation is more accurate. Is that enough? If you need me to verify it directly, (the raw you showed me was blurry, but I have the actual Japanese volumes, so I read it from there instead), I'll provide the line translation. So at this point, Manga-Rain's translation accuracy has been called into question but Manga7 isn't much better. Sheetz and Maaru translated afresh from the raw and we have Viz. That's all the info I can possibly gather. So now it's over to the admins. Tinni 10:56, November 26, 2009 (UTC) The obscure kanji seems to be the source of our problem, eh? Good old Kubo - did he want it to be vague and open to interpretation? Anyway, at this point, we have established that there is a problem with all the versions. And the anime (ep55 - at least the LunarAnime translation of the original Japanese version) makes no mention of complimentary either. FLOL are the people you get the spoilers from right Tinni? --Yyp 11:35, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Yep, Sheetz is considered one the best translators out there in Bleach Fandom. Maaru translates when Sheetz isn't around but both are very knowledgeable in Japanese. They also have extensive knowledge of Japanese culture and manga writing style and culture. They are as accurate as they come. Tinni 11:45, November 26, 2009 (UTC)